This two year pilot study will provide preliminary data for evaluating the effectiveness of a trauma focused model of group psychotherapy in treating women survivors of childhood sexual abuse. The design of this study will allow the investigators to determine whether group psychotherapy is more effective when it focuses on patients; childhood memory of trauma, or when it focuses on patients' current problems. The effectiveness of trauma focused treatment in helping sexual abuse survivors will be evaluated by comparing its results in reducing symptomatology and improving interpersonal functioning to those of two kinds of controls: the wait list control and the present focus treatment control. The trauma focus treatment control will encourage patients to recall their memories of sexual abuse in a supportive setting that encourages the management of uncomfortable affect as well as the cognitive restructuring and integration of traumatic memories and traumatic thinking. The other, present focus control treatment, will be similar in providing a supportive group atmosphere but will differ in that it will address current reference to previous trauma. Evaluation of these interventions will be based on changes in psychosocial variables over the course of the year following recruitment of 40 women in the study. Subjects will be recruited through newspaper advertisements and community organizations serving trauma survivors. The subjects in the study will be randomly assigned to type of treatment. All subjects will be assessed at baseline and at 6 and 12 months after recruitment. Integration and mechanisms of change mediation the effectiveness of treatment. The investigators will examine differential effectiveness as a result of ethnicity and abuse history. Also, they will examine treatment needs associated with the women's life events and personal resources. Furthermore, the investigators will examine the relationships between survivors' defenses, distress and response to subsequent stress.